deadmanwonderlandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasaki Amaterasu
This article, Sasaki Amaterasu, is property of Cocoabean "Chikamasa-kun? slight tear on face, followed by tears of joy Douka, watashi wo hitori ni shinai de kudasai! Chikamasa" -Amaterasu in Japanese dub Sasaki Amaterasu is a 17 year old Deadman female. She has a rather powerful Branch of Sin power. However, she really has unknown intent and is an antihero. It seems Amaterasu has intent to protect Kobayashi Chikamasa. Overview Amaterasu Sasaki has shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes that flash red when she uses her Branch of Sin. She frequently wears a black trench coat that has a cover for her neck, to conceal many scars at that area. Underneath the trench coat, she wears no shirt with dark jeans. Frequently, she keeps the chain Chikamasa-kun gave her at a young age around her waist. She is 5'5" and 112 pounds, and wears a very short black high heels. Sasaki-san has A cup breasts, and is often humiliated for it. Her Branch of Sin is an octagonal shape surrounded by blood shards, appearing to be crystallized. It is said to be very powerful, but not the best. In bouts of anger, the shards of blood sharpen even more and stab the opponent. Personality Amaterasu is a rude, arrogant young girl. She is pessimistic, and her motto is "We all die sometime." With her pessimism, she is accompanied by this belief that she can only care for Chikamasa and herself. She cares for Chikamasa and is madly in love with him. However, she can seem annoyed by his naïveté and optimism. She does not make many friends in this world, because she thinks that some friends get in your way. However, she seems to have a regard for human life, and sometimes lets her anger get to the better of her, scaring some. History Amaterasu was born to Sasaki Hisoka and Sasaki Junichi. She lived next door to Kobayashi Chikamasa and befriended him at a young age. However, in the earthquake, Chikamasa and Amaterasu's parents died, forcing the two friends to band together and wander. The scientists behind Deadmen took the young children, offering them asylum. However, they implanted the Red Diamonds in them. Agile Chikamasa saved them both and the two ran, and resumed their nomadic life. INCOMPLETE Trivia *Her first name is Amaterasu. The western order to her name is Amaterasu Sasaki. *Chikamasa and Amaterasu were meant to be enemies, but the creator changed her mind. Quotes "Chikamasa, I know we've been friends since forever, and the world has changed since then. We can't care for others. Just us, and us only." "Why don't you listen, Chikamasa?! I keep telling you, if this prison catches us, we'll be long gone. It's no sanctuary." "Hah. You're too naive, Chikamasa." "Humans should not be killed or experimented on. Only such trash would dare to, like those bastards at that prison." "I told you, Chikamasa. You can't trust many in this cruel world." "I'm no scientist, but I know this world is fucked up."